Fake Love
by Ala2-Kordy
Summary: Burn likes Rean. Rean is going out with Heat, but actually likes Burn. Then Burn pulls Gazel into the picture by making her help him make Rean jealous. What if things take an unexpected twist and he starts falling for Gazel? Burn/Fem!Gazel & a bit of Heat/Rean
1. Fake?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fake?**

**Third Person POV**

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Gazel glared at where Burn was tapping his foot and clicking his pen. He was increasingly glowing on her nerves.

That day she had been studying for a test, and he had been sitting by her side, sighing loudly. She ignored him at first but he eventually grew on her and she found it impossible to concentrate on anything else.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"I swear to God, Burn, if you tap that pen one more time I'll cut your hand off!"

"Well, someone's grumpy today," Burn said innocently.

"Yeah, and I wonder why," she continued glaring. "What is wrong with you today? You are being really annoying."

Burn sighed, leaning back in his chair, "Oh, it's nothing. Just go back to ignoring me instead of talking to me like the friend you are supposed to be."

She rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest as she glared at him. "Is there something you would like to say to me?"

"No," he replied quickly.

"Good." She gathered her stuff and began to make a move to get out of her chair, "I'm going to my room."

"No! Gazel, wait!" He exclaimed, grabbing her wrist before she could get up. "Actually, there is something I would like to ask you."

Gazel nodded, looking at him with curious eyes. "I'm listening."

"Would there be a chance of you saying yes if I…" He looked away, and she swore she saw a light blush staining his cheeks, "If I ask you to be my girlfriend?"

Gazel's eyes went wide as she stared at the red-haired boy in front of her. There was a complete silence that followed. She felt a blush spreading through her cheeks. Was he just flirting with her? Did he really say that?

"W-well…" She turned her face slightly to hide her blush.

"Please, Gazel. I'll do anything. I can pay you if you want."

She blinked. Pay her? He would pay her just to get her to go out with him? Did he like her _that_ much?

"So?" He asked, "Will you go out with me?"

"Burn, I'm not stupid." She shot him a glare, "you are hiding something, aren't you?

"Well," he looked away nervously. "What I was trying to ask: Would there be a chance of you saying yes if I ask you to be my _fake_ girlfriend?"

Gran laughed from where he was sitting across the kitchen table.

Gazel gritted her teeth slightly and turned her glare to Gran, "and why are you laughing now?"

"Oh, you see, Burn wanted to ask Rean out but he was too nervous-" he said before Burn interrupted.

"I was not!"

Gran rolled his eyes and continued, "And now Heat and Rean are dating."

"Let me get this straight," Gazel closed her textbook and glanced over at Burn, "You want me to pretend to date you just to get Rean jealous?"

Burn nodded, "So what do you say?"

"I say you are out of your freaking mind!"

"Gaz-"

"No! This will never work. She already has a boyfriend! She doesn't like you! She likes Heat! I would say I feel sorry for you, but I really don't!"

Burn stood up, slamming both palms on the table. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! I'm your friend! You are supposed to help me!"

"We are not friends!"

"You know what – forget it! I don't need your fucking help! I shouldn't have listened to that bastard Gran anyway!"

"I'm going to my room." Gazel muttered, getting up from her chair and picking her stuff.

"Does it look like I care?!"

"Shut up!"

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!"

"Guys," Gran stepped between the two who were inches apart, and both looked ready to kill each other.

"Just go and die in your room already!"

"I hate you, Burn! I hate the freaking day I met you! No wonder Rean is dating Heat! You didn't change at all. I'm sure she will never fall for a jerk like you!"

"You... you take that back!"

"Never!"

"Alright, that's enough you two! Stop acting like children!"

Burn and Gazel wanted to speak at the same time but Gran held a hand up. He sighed and looked at Gazel, "you shouldn't have yelled like that."

Gazel shot him another death glare as she headed towards her room.

"You could use this plan to your advantage, you know."

Gazel stopped and looked at him.

"Burn wants to make Rean jealous, right? Why don't you pretend you are dating him to make the boy you like notice you?"

"That's because she knows he doesn't like her," Burn said with a smirk.

"Shut up!"

"Okay, look, I don't want to cause a fight." Gran sighed again, "So what do you say, Gazel?"

Gazel didn't say anything for a while; it looked like she was thinking about what to say, and then just sighed. "Why me? Why don't you go and ask someone else?"

Burn looked at her for a second before shrugging his shoulders, "It's Gran's idea. Besides, I… I kinda trust you for some reason_._"

She looked at him, slightly shocked. Did he really trust her? The first time she had asked him if he trusted her was when they formed Chaos. He said he trusted her, but he didn't trust her enough to let her be the team captain.

Gazel turned her head to the side, hiding a smile. She couldn't help but think that maybe he did change.

"Fine, I'll do it." She finally said, blushing lightly. "But if this stupid plan fails, and probably would, I want you to go with me to the school dance."

Burn smirked, "alright. But I assure you this plan won't fail; I have everything planned out."

"I hope so," she said, secretly hoping that Rean won't realize Burn's feelings.

Was she already feeling jealous of Rean?

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. Should I continue this or…?**


	2. Couple

**A/N: This took a while to write since I was kinda sick this week.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Couple**

"Let go of my hand!" Gazel yelled when Burn suddenly reached forward and grabbed her hand and held it in his. She pulled her hand away and punched him in the shoulder. "Who said you could touch me anyway?!"

"We need to act like a couple, Fuusuke." Burn said, leaning closer to her. "Come on," he offered his hand to her again.

She turned away from him, embarrassed. All she could do was remember her conversation with Gran that morning.

_"You could get him to fall for you instead," Gran had said that morning. "It's your chance."_

_"What the hell kind of nonsense are you talking? You are being ridiculous."_

_"Rean is dating Heat. There is a chance she doesn't like Burn."_

_"Are you trying to set me up with Burn? This plan was your idea, wasn't it?"_

_He smirked and shrugged, "just want what is best for the two of you. And I think you should start calling him by his first name. No one is going to believe you are dating if yo-"_

_"It's none of your business!" She frowned, "Burn and I are just pretending. He would never fall for me and I… I don't like him."_

_"Is that why you asked him to go to the dance with you?"_

_Gazel stared at him, blushing ten shades of red. "T-That's because I don't have anyone else to go with! It's not what you think! I-I don't like him!"_

_Gran sighed and stood up, "I gave you your chance, and now it's your choice. Just do whatever you think is going to make you happy."_

And so there was Gazel, walking to school with Burn, silently cursing herself for telling Burn that she would help him.

"Fuu-"

"Shut up! Just give me your damn hand so we can go to school already!" She grabbed his hand, yanking him towards her.

Burn chuckled at the embarrassed expression on her face, squeezing her hand a little. "Are you ready to do this?" he asked Gazel as they started walking to school together.

"No," she answered simply.

He rolled his eyes, "would it kill you to smile? At least pretend to be happy. I'm not that bad of a boyfriend. Is it that bad to hold my hand?"

Gazel bit her lips, _'no, not at all. Your hand is so warm and gentle and comforting. I wish I could hold it forever.'_ She shook her head, _'no, it is not! I don't like Burn. I'm just helping him because… because he trusts me. But… __what if he tries to kiss me?'_ She quickly tried to reject that thought but her inner voice continued, _'then you kiss him!' _

"Are you okay? Your face is all red."

"I'm fine," she said, her eyes closed, trying to control her blush.

Smirking, Burn almost laughed at her. He knew he would never forget that day: that day Suzuno Fuusuke blushed redder than a tomato when she held his hand.

* * *

"Oh. My. God. Are you two together or what?" One of their classmates asked as soon as she saw Burn and Gazel on the staircase, holding hands.

Gazel shook her head, "we are just-" Burn slammed his hand over her mouth, trying to keep her quiet.

"Yes, she confessed to me last night. We are together now," he said, ignoring the death glares Gazel was sending him.

"I knew it! I knew you two would end up together," she said excitedly. "You have to tell us everything: how she confess, your reaction, and-"

"Of course," he agreed quickly, glancing at Gazel, "we're just going to class to put our stuff away first, right babe?"

Gazel pushed Burn's hand away from her face and punched him in the chest before walking away, "idiot!"

The girl laughed, "She is just being shy."

Burn smirked again, "this day is getting interesting." He sure would never forget this day.

"That idiot," Gazel mumbled. "When the hell did I confess to him? That wasn't even a part of the plan." Did they have to keep this plan a secret from everyone else? Even from her friends? She sighed, "This is ridiculous."

Why? Why did she agree to do this? Why did she listen to Gran anyway? Why did she listen to that bastard who believed she was 'in love' with Burn? Sighing once again, she sat down on her seat and banged her head on the table. _'I hate you, Gran, Burn. I hate all of you.'_

Should she just go to Rean and tell her about Bun's feelings? Or should she just wait for Burn to man up and go and tell her himself? But what if Rean never realized Burn's feelings? No, what if Burn was too shy and never told her his feelings? Well, tough luck. She would have to enjoy his company and their fake relationship for the rest of her life_. 'But you would live happily ever after with him if you get him to fall for you instead.' _

No. Not in a million years.

Again, why the hell did she agree to do this?

"Fuusuke."

Gazel groaned and looked up at Burn, "stop calling me that."

"I understand. I don't really like my real name either but w-"

"It's not that I don't like my real name!" She said angrily, "I did not give you permission to address me by my first name."

Burn blinked, "what's wrong with calling you by your first name. We have lived together for over ten years. And we need to act like a couple, remember?"

She turned her gaze to the floor, desperately hoped he wouldn't notice her blushing. She wanted to yell and tell him she wasn't going to help him anymore, but she just couldn't. He trusted her, right? She couldn't just turn him down. Also, a part of her, a tiny little part of her, believed that maybe, just maybe, she would be able to get him to fall for her.

"Fuusuke?"

"Alright. You can call me by my first name," she turned her head to look at him. "But this won't last for very long. You will have to call me by my alien name as soon as you get Rean."

"As you wish, princess," he grinned, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "Now it's your turn."

She fought really hard against the blush that was threatening to take over her face. _'Damn, I really am going crazy.'_

"Ha- Nagumo," she whispered.

Burn sighed and shook his head, "no. It's Haruya. Ha-ru-ya. Say it."

Blushing madly, she wanted to run away. Why did he have such an effect on her?

"Come on, Fuusuke," Burn chuckled. He found it funny she had trouble saying his first name.

"Haruya," she said, her voice so quiet he barely heard her. She smiled a little bit, looking lovelier than he could ever remember. If only she smiled like that everyday…

Burn smiled and leaned down again_, _kissing her forehead and then the tip of her nose, "you are cute."

"Stop doing that!" she yelled.

"An's looking," he whispered.

Gazel turned and saw the orange-haired girl looking- no, glaring at them. _'Guess this plan is already working.'_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! The next chapter will come out next week. Reviews, fav/follow are wanted. It makes me feel like someone cares ^^**


	3. Also Fake?

**Chapter 3: Also Fake?**

* * *

For some reason, Nepper seemed happy when Burn told him that he was dating Gazel. At first, Burn was confused since he knew that Nepper did not like Gazel. He expected him to get angry, but Nepper said that he was happy and that he did not mind as long as Burn was happy with Gazel. What confused Burn even more and made him a bit angry was the sudden friendship between Nepper and Gran. Burn knew that Nepper hated Gazel and Gran more than everyone in the orphanage. So being suddenly happy about Burn's relationship with Gazel and being all friendly with Gran all of a sudden sure was confusing. Basically, Nepper was up to no good.

On the other hand, Burn thought that his other best friend wouldn't mind their relationship, but unfortunately Heat did not seem happy about it and he looked somewhat disappointed. "I hope you guys are happy with each other. If you are happy together, then we are totally fine with it," he said and put a fake smile.

"What's wrong?" Burn frowned at his best friend's strange behavior.

"Nothing's wrong," he lied, still keeping the fake smile on his face. "I'm just surprised."

"Surprised?"

"Your relationship with Gazel." Heat forced a laugh, "This really surprised me."

Burn smirked, "I knew you would be shocked with this news… but you are not just shocked, there is something else bothering you."

"Well, I just thought that you… I though you liked…" He sighed, "I didn't know you like Gazel."

Burn looked at his friend for a moment before he spoke again, "are you trying to tell me something?"

"You are an idiot," he mumbled. "I thought you liked An."

Burn furrowed his eyebrows, "did you just call me an idiot?"

"N-no. I-I said I am an idiot because I forgot that An is waiting for me," he said nervously as he got up. "Okay, I'm going now," He waved and walked away quickly before Burn could even say anything.

Nepper, who was eating his lunch silently, smirked and looked at where Burn was sitting. "Don't mind him, he's just worried about his girlfriend."

Burn blinked, "worried? Why?"

Nepper chuckled, "now that… is a secret."

Burn gave him a disgusted look, "don't start speaking like Gran just because he is your new best friend!"

"What is wrong with being friends with Hiroto?"

"Don't call him by his fucking first name!"

"Why?"

"Because it's gross and makes me want to puke out my guts!"

"Well, he is not that bad. He helped you confess to Gazel, didn't he?"

Burn blushed and shook his head quickly, "wha- No! He didn't- I didn't confess to Gazel! S-she's the one who confessed!"

"Really? Well, at least he helped you get together with the girl you _love_, right?" he said, emphasizing the word 'love' to see what Burn's reaction would be.

"Yes, I love Ga- Fuusuke. Of course, I love her." The red-haired looked away, biting on his lip to keep himself calm. "She is smart and… cute and… smart. Yes, she is very smart."

Nepper rolled his eyes, "you know, Haruya, you are bad at complimenting people you don't really love."

"I-I love Fuusuke." He smiled nervously, "she is perfect. I just can't describe how perfect she is."

"Oh, okay." Nepper smirked at him again and went back to eating his lunch.

Burn glared at his friend. For some reason, Nepper didn't seem to believe that Burn was dating Gazel. Why? Burn wasn't a bad liar… he managed to convince Heat and the rest of school, so why didn't Nepper believe him? Did he find out? Did… did Gran tell him?

Burn's eyes widened. Yes! Gran is the only one who knew about their fake relationship. That bastard! How could he?! He shouldn't have trusted him!

_'I'm going to kill him.' _

* * *

Rean couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that Burn was dating that Diamond Dust bitch. Burn didn't like Gazel, right? So why was he with her? Maybe it was just a misunderstanding, maybe they weren't dating. But why did he kiss her? Sure it wasn't on the lips, but still. She had been friends with him ever since she came to the orphanage, she came into his life before Gazel did, but he had never kissed her before… he had never kissed anyone before. Why did he kiss Gazel then? No, that definitely was not a misunderstanding at all! They were dating! Now that was a problem.

"Are you okay, An?" Heat broke the silence. He hated seeing Rean like this. She was hugging her legs close to her chest, her hands were trembling and she seemed to be about to break into tears.

"Atsuishi," she gave a tired smile. "I guess our plan didn't work."

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "I didn't know he liked Gazel." Heat then felt like hugging her. Seeing her like this made her look more beautiful, but this wasn't the moment to think that way. _'No, it's actually __Netsuha__'s fault. It was his idea.'_ He sighed, _'and I'm stupid for agreeing to do this.'_

"Atsuishi, you don't have to pretend anymore." She looked away, trying to hide her tears, "after all, he doesn't love me."

He shook his head, "I'm sure he loves you. Maybe… maybe he is just pretending he is going out with her."

"Don't be ridiculous." She wiped her tears and looked at him, "are you trying to say that their relationship is fake? Don't be stupid. Why would he do that? Just because ours is fake doesn't mean he is also faking."

'_Ah, right. Our relationship isn't real. An doesn't like me… she likes Haruya.' _Heat felt his heart sink a little. He felt sad and somewhat jealous.

"But I don't understand… why is he dating her?" Rean whispered, "I… I thought he hated her. It would be funny if he is dating Gazel to make me jealous. Does he hate me?"

Heat wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, "of course not. He is just an idiot and has an odd way of showing his feelings. I'm sure he didn't realize his real feelings yet." He laughed and patted her head, "I'm here with you… so please stop crying."

Rean smiled, although tears were still running down her cheeks, "thanks."

* * *

**I know, this chapter needs a lot of editing. I'm kinda tired now so I will fix whatever needs to be fixed in the morning. ****I was supposed to upload this last week but I didn't feel like doing so *sighs* Sorry, I hate myself for making you wait. I haven't even started writing the next chapter so it might take a while to come out.**

**Sorry… **


End file.
